LPS: Blythe's Quest/Transcript
(20th Century Fox logo plays) (DreamWorks Animation SKG logo plays) (Hasbro Studios logo is still and is in the clouds after the DreamWorks Animation logo) Then, the film starts with Blythe's home where Blythe is in bed, sleeping, she wakes up and goes to her bathroom. Blythe: Its going to be a awesome day! (The title logo appears and Blythe starts singing) Blythe Morning in Downtown shimmers, morning in Downtown shines, and I know for absolute certain, that everything is gonna be fine! grabs a Skateboard and skates out the door Roger: Have a great day sweetie! Blythe: Okay, (Waves) bye dad! waves as the scene changes to the School Blythe It's gonna be a great day, behold, our School, where we all learn and make new friends! passes some fellow schoolmates and Josh, who she gives Flowers to, making him blush skates into the Littlest Pet Shop Blythe Morning in Downtown shimmers, Zoe Morning in Downtown shines! Pepper And we know for absolute certain, Minka That everything is gonna be, FINNNNNEEE! Blythe Yeah everything is gonna be, FINE! Russell: Uh, no itss not! and the pets walk up to Russell Blythe: What do you mean Russell? Mrs. Twombly walks sadly into the door Pepper: Hey hey, Mrs. Twombly, you up for a joke today? Mrs. Twombly: Um, no thank you Pepper Twombly then walked away from Pepper, leaving her confused Pepper: WHAT?! pets and Blythe gathered around to see and hear what Mrs. Twombly had to say Mrs. Twombly: Ahem, pets and Blythe, there has been another Fashionista that has came to Littlest Pet Shop, UNINVITED! Everyone: (Gasp) Zoe: Are you serious?! Penny: I don't know, it sounds serious! Russell: Didn't I tell you guys? Mrs. Twombly: Well, anyways, you guys will FIGHT, for what you all will do on this quest, and Blythe can't do it on her own! Blythe: Your right, I can't, my pet friends will help me! Russell: That's what we're here for Blythe! Sunil: Um, does this "quest" count for life too? (Smiles nervously) City is seen as a man walked near a sign, Penny is seen with Blythe, walking across the street Penny: Um Blythe, how will we stop whoever this other Fashionista is? Blythe: Hmm, I don't know yet Penny, but...... sees the man louging near the sign, Blythe then finished her sentence Blythe: .............Could that man be a clue? Penny: I would say, but Blythe, what will we say to HIM? Blythe: Hmm...........I KNOW! and Penny walk over to the strange man Blythe: Hello, I'm Blythe Baxter, and this is my Panda friend, Penny Ling! Penny: Um, hi! (Giggles nervously) Kato: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm Blythe: Um, sir! Kato: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm Penny: Hello, hi sir! Kato: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Penny: Sir, you can speak now! Kato: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Penny: *Angrily* SIR! Blythe: Okay Penny, let's get nice now, now what's your name sir? Kato: Oh, so sorry, I'm Kato Blythe: Hi, I'm Blythe Baxter, and this is my Panda friend, Penny Ling Penny: *Sassy* Hi! Kato: Oh, poor girl! Penny: *Yelling* I'M A PANDA! *Hmph* Kato: Well "Panda" get used to it, "girl"! Penny: *Growl* man walks away Blythe: Hmm... Penny: What Blythe? Blythe: Maybe he IS our clue. a girl comes out with shopping bags in her hands Blythe: Let's ask that girl over there, maybe she'll have to do something about it! grabs Blythe's hand and they walked over to the girl Girl: Hello Blythe: Hi there, I'm Blythe Baxter, and this is Penny, my Panda friend! Penny: Hello Girl: Hey, I'm Jana, Kato's daughter. I went to LPS so i can start my another fashion line called Pet Fashion! Penny: What the Furball?! Blythe: You mean, YOUR the daughter of Kato, the man we just seen but wouldn't reveal his name? Jana: Oh yes, I LOVE Fashion, in fact, Fashion is my passion! Blythe: Mine too! Jana: (Chuckle) Wow, I never knew we would have a lot of things in common! Blythe: I know right! and Jana walk away Penny: Um, Blythe, c-come b-back....I'm...... doesn't turn around, making Penny feel upset Penny: (Sigh) scene changes to Littlest Pet Shop where Minka is trying to do a self-portrait of Sunil starts getting tired Sunil: (Mumering) Minka, can I stop now? Minka: Not yet Sunil, just a few more touches! loud boom is heard, making Minka go crazy, then Penny comes in the Pet Shop Russell: It's okay Minka, it's just Penny! Minka: Wha, okay, sorry Penny, I guess I get a little carried away sometimes! Penny: Don't worry about it Minka, I know it wasn't your fault! Pepper and Zoe notice the down Penny Zoe: What's wrong with Penny, she looks very upset! Pepper: I know just what to do! Russell: I wouldn't do that if I were you Pepper, Penny might not want a joke right now! Pepper: Don't be rediculous, I know what to do when my friends are down! runs to the upset Penny Pepper: Hey Penny! Penny: (Gloomly) Oh, hey Pepper! is thinking of a joke to tell to Penny Pepper: Aha, hey Penny, why did the scardy-Cat get a life? Penny: Um Pepper: BECAUSE SHE NEVER HAD ONE! (Laughs nonstop) then walked away from Pepper, who was still laughing Pepper: Aw, why can't you take a joke! Ha! Penny? then falls over after not holding his pose Sunil: Ow, (while on ground) help me Viny! Vinnie: Yeah sure bro! Ugh, ugh! Zoe: Do you got him Vinnie? Vinnie: Um, yeah, ugh, I got my bro! Woah! (Falls down) other Pets except Penny start laughing very hard as Vinnie got up and started laughing too Zoe: (Groan) Weirdo! Russell: Zoe! You okay Vinnie? Vinnie: I'M OKEY! Zoe: It's not OKEY, it's OKAY, okay? Vinnie: Fine, you win, EVERYONE WINS! Pepper: (Mumbleling) He is a little weird! Zoe: Yeah, he is. Sunil: Yup. Vinnie: HEY! I AM NOT WEIRD!!! Sunil: Well....sort off. Vinnie: Thank you. runs in with Jana with more Shopping Bags All except Penny: Hey Blythe! Blythe: Hey guys, I got a surprise for you all! Vinnie: More flies?! Blythe: Nope, something even better. *shows Jana Huff* Penny: Her name is Jana, the daughter of Kato. Captain Cuddles: Kato? Who is that dude? Blythe: He's this man who is very.........weird. Zoe: Is there anyway we can help you Blythe? Blythe: Yes, I could use help from everyone, and you too Jana. Jana: Wow, thanks Blythe! Blythe: OK everyone, let's do this! scene changes to Kato again who is walking down the sidewalk, the pets, Blythe, and Jana are seen in spy clothing and coats and stood behind a fence grabs her Walky-Talky Blythe: Going to Jana Huff, over. Jana: Blythe, I'm with the pets on the other side of the fence, over. Blythe: Okay, this is Blythe Baxter, over. Russell: So Jana, tell me more about yourself, are you in to Hedgehogs? Jana: Ohmygosh yes, I love them, expectally hot ones! (Squeezes Russell's cheeks) gazes into her eyes with love hearts in his eyes, Cuddles, Vinnie, and Sunil were very confused Sunil: Um Russell, are you okay? Russell: Yeah yeah yeah, I'm fine. Cuddles: Are you sure? Russell: Uh-huh. (Blushes at Jana) imagines Jana organizing with him at the pet shop and taking her work hat off and flipping her hair back and forth Vinnie: Russell, snap out of it! Russell: Huh, wha? Zoe: Uh, Russell? Russell: Uh, what Zoe? Zoe: Why are you staring at Jana like that? Russell: S-s-s-She's A HOTTIE! Zoe: *Gasp* WHAT!? Russell: ����������������������������!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zoe: Why Russell why! Penny: Guys, let's just get back to the quest, Blythe needs us to help her. Zoe: Penny's right, we should definitely work with Blythe. Russell: yeah, yeah, yeah- (drools) rolls her eyes Then, Blythe finds Kato with a captured Delilah Barnsley, Roger Baxter and Dimitri Cheekovski and peeks from the door. Delilah: Kato! You're gonna pay for this for capturing the kitty! Dimitri: *squeaks furiously* Blythe: Delilah! dad! *turns on her walking-talkie quickly* GUYS! WE GOT A PROBLEM!! DELILAH, DAD AND DIMITRI GOT CAPTURED!! Go quickly put on your regular outfits now! Everybody quickly putted on their normal outfits (Blythe is now in her second half outfit). Kato: So, Deli-buttlah, any of your friends? Delilah: They'll come save me, you'll see! Sunil: Delilah! Don't worry, I'M COMING! (Starts running for her) Blythe: SUNIL, NO! jumped to try and rescue Delilah, but Kato captured him Sunil: Hello? Guys? HELP! Vinnie: Oh no, my bro got kidnapped! Blythe: *Sigh* Don't worry Vinnie, he didn't listen, but we'll save him and Delilah, together! Vinnie: Really? Blythe: Of coarse. Minka: But first of all, can we get something to eat? Jana: Well, I got some Animal Crackers here. (Gives bag to Minka) Minka: Mmm, yummy! (Eats the whole bag) and Zoe look at Minka funnily Zoe: Can she ever share? Pepper: I don't know but that was kinda funny! (Falls down laughing) rolls her eyes while Russell walks up to Jana getting ready to tell her something Russell: Um, Jana? turns around Jana: Yes Russell? Russell: Can I have some Crackers too? Jana: (Squeezes Russell's cheeks, again) Anything for you my little Russy! (Kisses him on the cheek) Russell: She called me her little Russy! AND KISSED ME! (Faints) Zoe: *Groan* Russell, she's just treating you like she's your mother! Russell: *Sighs lovely* I don't care. (Faints again) back on the other side of the fence, Blythe spies on Kato who now has Sunil Sunil: Delilah, are you here? Delilah: Sunil, is that you? Sunil: (Whispering) Yes, now we must figure out a way to escape without Kato knowing. Delilah: Oh, yeah, ha, right! Dimitri: *Squealing* Sunil: (High-pitch scream) Delilah: Don't get too scared Sunil, it's just Dimitri, he's one of my friends. Dimitri: Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! Sunil: Oh don't worry, you're fine, I'm Sunil. Dimitri: Hello, it's a plesure to meet you! Sunil: So what are we doing here? Why did Kato capture us? Dimitri: Well, Kato has always wanted animals to die, which is pretty evil to me. Delilah: But is there anything else? Dimitri: *Sigh* Sadly, his daughter Jana, has been always nice and kind enough to offer anything, although she douse LOVE Hedgehogs! Sunil: Yeah, I can see that already! Kato: Oh little Petty-Pet-Pets! Dimitri: Well nice meeting you too bye! and Delilah see Dimitri dissaper under the sack Sunil: Wait, Dimitri! walks up Kato: Well well well, this little Mongoose just looks perfect! Sunil: *Gulp* Uh-oh. Kato then grabs Sunil and Delilah and puts them in a sack along with other pets including Sugar Sprinkles, Mr. Von FuzzleButt and other pets. Kato: *gets on his flying car, places the sack in his flying car and flies to his lair located at the highest building ever. Blythe: No... At LPS, Blythe was in her room, crying about her friend captured by Kato located in the highest building ever. Blythe: Why did he capture my friends?! Jana: Well, my dad is evil, so.... He wanted to kill the pets! Blythe: *stops crying* What?! We must save them! Jana: We need help.. Blythe: I'll bring- Sue: Need help? Sue, Youngmee and Jasper came Sue: We'll help you!